dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversible→Valentine
Reversible→Valentine (リバーシブル→バレンタイン) is a song on DearDream's first album Real Dream. It is sung by Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017. Reversible→Valentine (Bitter Sweet) is a version sung by KUROFUNE and was released in full on July 26, 2017. Reversible→Valentine (Assort Box) is another version sung by Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Junya Sasaki which was released in full on DearDream's second album on August 22, 2018. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Shokoratie naranderu kokuhaku no messeeji Koi wa amai dake janai, kimi no honto shiritai yo Ano hito ni niatteru otonappoi firingu Boku ga erande mitakute, tome rannaku natta Moraerutte omou hodo, unubore rarenai kara Kaado soeta Bittersweet todoketaku natta Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Kitto, konna kataomoi no dokidoki wa onaji Takanatterundesho? Kikazatteru shokora wa ano hito no you ni Zenbu suteki ni miete, nayanjau yo… dou shiyou Hitotsu dake toshiue… nanoni touiyo Zettai akiramecha dame koi ga hajimaru Sotsugyou wa sugudakedo, sore made wa matenaiyo Futari… deatta hi no, seifuku no mama de Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Datte sounanda, fuyu janai to ne Omoi de choko ga tokechau Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Haru ni nareba, boku ni niau fuku wo ano hito ni Erande hoshikute Amakute nigai kono omoi wo, sonomama de todokeruyo Chotto hayaku otona ni natta "taisetsu" e omoi komete Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Kitto, konna kataomoi no dokidoki onaji Takanatterundayo! |-|Romaji (Bitter Sweet)= Shokoratie naranderu kokuhaku no messeeji Koi wa amai dake janai, kimi no honto shiritai yo Ano hito ni niatteru otonappoi firingu Boku ga erande mitakute, tome rarenai nda Moraerutte omou hodo, unubore rarenai kara Kaado soeta Bittersweet todoketaku natta Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni surukedo Kitto, konna kataomoi no dokidoki wa onaji Takanatterundesho? Kikazatteru shokora wa ano hito no you ni Zenbu suteki ni miete, nayanjau yo ne… dou shiyou Hitotsu dake toshiue… nanoni touiyo Zettai akiramecha dame koi ga hajimaru Sotsugyou wa sugudakedo, sore made wa matenakute Futari… deatta hi no, seifuku no mama de Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Datte sounanda, fuyu denakerya Omoi de choko ga tokeru yo Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni surukedo Haru ni nareba, boku ni niau fuku wo ano hito ni Erande hoshikute Amakute nigai kono omoi wo, sonomama de todokeyou Chotto hayaku otona ni natta "taisetsu" e omoi komete Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni surukedo Kitto, konna kataomoi wa dare datte onaji Takanatterundayo! |-|Romaji (Assort Box)= Shokoratie naranderu kokuhaku no messeeji Koi wa amai dake janai, minna kitto neratteru Ano hito ni niatteru otonappoi firingu Boku ga erande mitakute, tome rannaku natta Raibaru wa ooi kedo, omoi wa yuzurenai ne Kaado soeta Bittersweet todoketaku natta Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Tabun, konna kataomoi no dokidoki wa onaji Takanatterundesho? Kikazatteru shokora no you ni bokura mo Seiippai oshare shite, machi wo issho ni arukitai Hitotsu dake toshiue… nanoni touiyo Zettai akiramecha dame koi wo hajimeyou Sotsugyou wa sugudakedo, sore made wa matenaiyo Futari… deatta hi no, seifuku no mama de Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Hayaku shinakya, fuyu de mo kitto Omoi ga choko wo tokashichau Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Haru ni nareba, boku ni niau fuku wo ano hito ni Erande hoshikute Amakute nigai kono omoi wo, sonomama de todokeruyo Chotto hayaku otona ni natta "taisetsu" e omoi komete Ribaashiburu→barentain kanaete Uraomote nante nai HEART! Nigatsu juuyokka gomen ne chotto Ruuru wo kaete ii kana? Onnanokotachi dake no Special Day Uraomote ni shichaukedo Kitto, konna kataomoi no dokidoki wa onaji Takanatterundayo! |-|Kanji= ショコラティエ並んでる告白のメッセージ 恋は甘いだけじゃない、君のホント知りたいよ あの人に似合ってる大人っぽいフィリング 僕が選んでみたくて、とめらんなくなった 貰えるって思うほど、自惚れられないから カード添えた Bittersweet　届けたくなった リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてない HEART！ 2月14日　ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけの Special Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど きっと、こんな片思いの　ドキドキは同じ 高鳴ってるんでしょ？ 着飾ってるショコラはあの人のように ぜんぶ素敵に見えて、悩んじゃうよ…どうしよう ひとつだけ年上…なのに遠いよ 絶対諦めちゃダメ恋がはじまる 卒業はすぐだけど　それまでは待てないよ 二人…出会った日の、制服のままで リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてない HEART！ だってそうなんだ、冬じゃないとね 想いでチョコが溶けちゃう 女の子たちだけの Special Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど 春になれば、僕に似合う服をあの人に 選んでほしくて 甘くて苦いこの想いを、そのままで届けるよ ちょっと早く　大人になった　『大切』へ想い込めて リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてない HEART！ 2月14日　ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけの Special Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど きっと、こんな片思いのドキドキは同じ 高鳴ってるんだよ！ |-|Kanji (Bitter Sweet)= ショコラティエ並んでる告白のメッセージ 恋は甘いだけじゃない君の本当　知りたいよ あの人に似合ってる大人っぽいフィリング 僕が選んでみたくて、とめられないんだ 貰えるって思うほど、自惚れられないから カード添えたBittersweet　届けたくなった リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ 2月14日ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにするけど きっと、こんな片思いのドキドキは同じ 高鳴ってるんでしょ？ 着飾ってるショコラはあの人のように ぜんぶ素敵に見えて、悩んじゃうよね…どうしよう ひとつだけ年上…なのに遠いよ 絶対諦めちゃダメ　恋が始まる 卒業はすぐだけどそれまでは待てなくて 二人…出会った日の、制服のままで リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ だってそうなんだ、冬でなけりゃ 想いでチョコが溶けるよ 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにするけど 春になれば、僕に似合う服をあの人に 選んでほしくて 甘くて苦いこの想いを、そのままで届けよう ちょっと早く大人になった「大切」へ想い込めて リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ 2月14日ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにするけど きっと、こんな片思いは誰だって同じ 高鳴ってるんだよ！ |-|Kanji (Assort Box)= ショコラティエ並んでる告白のメッセージ 恋は甘いだけじゃない、みんなきっと狙ってる あの人に似合ってる大人っぽいフィリング 僕が選んでみたくて、とめらんなくなった ライバルは多いけど　想いは譲れないね カード添えたBittersweet　届けたくなった リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ 2月14日　ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど たぶん、こんな片思いの ドキドキは同じ、高鳴ってるんでしょ？ 着飾ってるショコラのように僕らも 精一杯おしゃれして、街を一緒に歩きたい ひとつだけ年上…なのに遠いよ 絶対諦めちゃダメ　恋を始めよう 卒業はすぐだけど　それまでは待てないよ 二人…出会った日の、制服のままで リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ 早くしなきゃ　冬でもきっと 想いがチョコを溶かしちゃう 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど 春になれば、僕に似合う 服をあの人に…選んでほしくて 甘くて苦いこの想いを、そのままで届けるよ ちょっと早く大人になった　「大切」へ想い込めて リバーシブル→バレンタイン叶えて ウラオモテなんてないHEART！ 2月14日　ごめんねちょっと ルールを変えていいかな？ 女の子たちだけのSpecial Day ウラオモテにしちゃうけど きっと、こんな片思いの ドキドキは同じ、高鳴ってるんだよ！ |-|English= Confession messages lining up inside the chocolatier A love isn’t only sweet, I want to know the real you An adult-like filling which suits that person I want to try choosing it, and I can’t stop that feeling I can’t be so sure that I’ll get it from her Accompanied with a Bittersweet card, it made me want to give it to you Please grant the Reversible Valentine There’s no such thing as a reversible heart! At February 14th, I’m sorry, but can we change the rule a little bit? A Special Day only for the girls I want to reverse it, but I’m sure, this kind of one-sided’s pounding heart is the same It’s beating fast, isn’t it? This dressed-up chocolate is just like that person Every bit of it looks beautiful, I’m confused… what should I do? She’s just one year older than I am… but it feels so far away I shouldn’t give up just yet, the love has just begun The graduation is soon, but I can’t hold it any longer The two of us… while we’re still in uniforms, just like the day we met Please grant the Reversible Valentine There’s no such thing as a reversible heart! I mean, isn’t it true? It’s not winter anymore The chocolate will melt just by our feeling A Special Day only for the girls I want to reverse it, but When spring comes, I want that person to choose the clothes that suits me I want to send this sweet yet bitter feeling as it is We became adults a bit faster, putting my feelings just for my precious Please grant the Reversible Valentine There’s no such thing as a reversible heart! At February 14th, I’m sorry, but can we change the rule a little bit? A Special Day only for the girls I want to reverse it, but I’m sure, this kind of one-sided’s pounding heart is the same It’s beating fast!Translation by dreamfes-songs Mobile App Versions Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Trivia *This is the only Dream Festival! song to have different lyrics for different versions. References Category:Songs Category:Music